In humans, aneuploidy generated during meiosis is of considerable medical interest. Down's Syndrome, a leading cause of mental retardation, is the result of trisomy 21. Furthermore, 35% of spontaneous abortions are associated with aneuploidy. The study of meiotic chromosome segregation may also shed light on more general aneuploidy associated with carcinogenesis, a greater understanding of chromosome segregation is critical. The long range goal of this work is to identify and elucidate the specific function of factors required for proper segregation of meiotic chromosomes in Schizosaccharomyces pombe. Reciprocal recombination, in conjunction chromosomes necessary for proper segregation at anaphase of the first meiotic division. However, previous work in assayed by diploid spore formation. This suggests that either recombination does not play a role in proper meiotic chromosomes in the absence of recombination The current work has two primary objectives: 1) identify and 2) determine the role of meiotic recombination in chromosome in chromosome segregation in S. pombe.